


Theseus Isn't Coming Home

by galaxjay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Gen, Mentions of fighting and blood, One Shot, Post-Prison, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxjay/pseuds/galaxjay
Summary: Sam found out about Tommy's death first. He was always known for his cool exterior and dedication to his job as the warden.  But this was the first, and what he’d tell himself later the last, time he’d lose it.Tubbo found out from Sam. He'd heard the words, seen the traces of blood across his armor.  He noticed everything, he always did.  But he chose not to believe it.Techno found out from Tubbo, and the voices scream. Techno couldn’t have lost both Tommy and Wilbur, his only brothers, in the same year.Three people with nothing in common but a young brash hero learn about his untimely death and mourn his loss.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 409





	Theseus Isn't Coming Home

**Sam**

Sam found Tommy first. 

He had a million alerts set up around the prison for such an event and had every precaution prepared. But even then, he didn’t need a single alarm to go off to _know_. He didn’t need to hear Dream start yelling. He already knew, deep down, something had gone terribly wrong.

And he also knew, in the minutes it would take to run over to the cell where Tommy was trapped with Dream, it would be too late. But knowing that didn’t stop him from trying anyway.

The second the barrier was lifted, Sam rushed into the cell looking desperately for Tommy, hoping that he was alive and already knowing that he wouldn’t be. He laid eyes on Dream first. His hands were planted in his disheveled hair, knuckles painted an awful shade of red, and even across the room, Sam could see a manic, deranged glint in Dream’s eyes.

Then Sam turned and his heart caught in his throat. Just feet away from him lay a crumpled body slumped flat against the cold, hard ground in a pool of his own blood. Behind scruffy, tangled blonde hair Sam could see blue and black marks speckled across pale skin.

Sam was always known for his cool exterior. He was always dedicated, above all else, to his job as the warden. This was the first, and what he’d tell himself later the last, time he’d lose it.

He slammed Dream into the wall, relishing in the pained groan that Dream let out in response. His right hand twisted into the hem of Dream’s shirt, trapping him against the obsidian barrier. And before he could even realize it, before the red hot rage pulsing in his vision had a chance to calm, he curled his other hand into a fist and knocked Dream’s head into the wall.

Sam forced Dream up by the shoulders as he collapsed around him.

_“What the FUCK did you do,”_ he heard himself scream.

Dream attempted to straighten himself up, raising a hand to his face and carelessly wiping off the green blood pooling out of his nose and mouth. Sam’s metal gauntlet was equally covered in his blood.

“He wouldn’t shut up,” Dream whispered. His green eyes are hazy, his voice quiet and more than a little unhinged. “I had to stop it… it was an accident.”

It takes every bit of restraint that Sam has not to kill Dream, right then and there. He lets go and steps back, letting Dream crumple into the floor. Even though Tommy’s already gone, he can’t bear to make him stay another second in the same room of his murderer, the man he was always terrified of. Sam scoops up the fragile, broken form of the child he’d once promised to protect and leaves the cell. He looks so small. 

Sam tries, and fails, not to blame himself. 

\-----

**Tubbo**

Tubbo found out from Sam. 

He had heard everything he’d said.

_Tommy’s dead. It was Dream. He... beat him to death. I’m so sorry, Tubbo._

He saw the empty, regretful, angry expression in Sam’s eyes. His slow, pained gait, his lowered head, his slumped shoulders. He heard the way Sam phrased his words so carefully as if he was worried about Tubbo’s reaction. He noticed subtle traces of blood, both red and green, splattered across his armor. No doubt, traces that had remained in hard-to-reach spaces after a quick wash.

He noticed everything. He always did. But he chose not to believe it.

Instead, Tubbo chose to laugh it off. He distanced himself from Sam and those painfully sad eyes as quickly as possible. 

Tommy wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be, especially not at the hands of Dream. It had certainly been drilled into his head by the end of the disc war that even if he was useless and disposable and utterly worthless to Dream, Tommy wasn’t. Dream would keep Tommy alive for as long as possible, he knew that. Besides, Tubbo already thought Tommy had died once before. He’d lost consciousness at the base of that tower, cried until he couldn’t breathe, and mourned the loss of his best friend. But Tommy hadn’t even died then! So surely he was still alive now.

“He’s probably fine,” Tubbo said, laughing it off as he and Ranboo walked away. He hated the look in his husband’s eyes—that careful, concerned, pitying look he’d already seen in Sam. “I’m sure Sam made a mistake, Tommy’s fine. Let’s go to the hotel.”

Tubbo grabbed Ranboo’s hand, a little insistently, to move him along and cut off any questions he knew were forming. He wondered if Ranboo could feel his hands shaking.

\-----

**Technoblade**

It was a slow, snowy day in the tundra when Techno found out.

He was pulling a crusty loaf of bread out of the oven when the doorbell rang. Techno let out a rare smile. That must be Phil, impeccable timing as always.

“Welcome home, Phi-” Techno stopped, hand on the doorknob. His smile quickly dropped off his face as his expression hardened. Tubbo stood in front of him.

Purely by reflex, Techno reached for his crossbow and aimed it at Tubbo’s face. “Bold of you to come here, _government_ ,” he sneered.

Tubbo raised his empty hands up in surrender. He wasn’t even looking at Techno. “Please, I’m not here for anything. I just need to talk to you.”

Maybe it was because Tubbo had come despite the risk. Other than Dream, Techno was easily the strongest and most formidable power on the server. But there Tubbo was, stood on his doorstep. Maybe it’s because Tubbo wasn’t even wearing armor. He had come completely alone and defenseless, had no weapons on him, and didn’t even look adequately dressed for cold weather. Maybe it’s the expression on his face. Techno had seen Tubbo in the middle of conflicts, wars, and destruction but he had _never_ seen the kid look so crestfallen.

Whatever it was, Techno let him in without a word.

Once they were inside, he gestured awkwardly to the fireplace. Tubbo slumped over into a chair beside it and murmured a thanks as he warmed his hands up. Techno took a wary seat next to him. A moment of silence passed between them before Tubbo began to speak. His voice was slow and rough and it seemed to take a while for him to get the words out.

“I didn’t know if it was a good idea for me to come. Or if you’d even want to see me, but… I thought you deserved to know,” he whispered. Tubbo looked up and his dull blue eyes met Techno’s dark ones through his mask. “Tommy died yesterday.”

Techno’s head spun. He grabbed on, hard, to the chair’s armrests until his fingers started to turn white. He caught onto glimpses of the conversation: “... it was Dream…”, “... happened in the prison…”, “... Sam said that…”, “... having a funeral…”, but couldn’t focus.

The voices in his head screamed and collected and begged and shattered as Tubbo explained everything. One phrase had cut through the indecipherable screams in his head. _Theseus isn’t coming home_.

This couldn’t be happening. Techno couldn’t have lost both Tommy and Wilbur, his only brothers, in the same year. The little room Tommy had dug out in the basement was still there, full of his belongings. The remnants of obnoxious cobblestone towers were still littered his base. The two of them had fought, almost constantly but still… Techno hadn’t had a chance to say goodbye.

Tubbo cleared his throat. Techno came to the sudden realization that Tubbo had stopped talking minutes ago.

“I’m really sorry, that’s everything I know… should I leave now?”

Techno shook his head. “No.” He almost laughed at how ridiculous and uncharacteristic the request was for him. “Could you stay for a bit?”

“Of course.”

An anarchist and a former president, a force of destruction and a pillar of structure, forever enemies. Two people with nothing in common sat quietly side by side as they mourned the loss of someone they used to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> If Tubbo won't give us an angsty reaction I'll just write one smh.
> 
> Here's some angst for everyone still crying over yesterday's live stream *cough me* :"D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you did, constructive criticism always welcome, and have a nice day. If you're looking for more of my stuff you can also find me on twitter at https://twitter.com/meteorbluejay and youtube at https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6VW1zod3hNkI6oi_O64vNQ )


End file.
